S Korea's Diary
by GoneIntoTheErie
Summary: All of South Korea's thoughts and feelings in one book. ( Japan x S. Korea ) Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**South Korea's Diary**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I got to sit by Japan at the world meeting! __Although he kept agreeing with America._

_ I think he's scared of America. __Well anyway, I saw Hong Kong too. I saw him kiss Taiwan!_

_ I will black mail him later. Oooh, China will be so mad when he finds out! If I tell him..._

_Also I seen Italy and Romano fighting. I wonder why they fight, me and my family don't._

_Well, other than China and Japan... but they still love each other, right? Well, whatever..._

_Vietnam said she was going to America's house. I wonder why she would want to do that?_

_Oh, and I found out why America calls Japan "yappy"... It's complicated. I didn't think_

_that he could come up with something like that! He said that since his best friend is __Romano, _

_and Romano hates Germans, and Germans prononce j as y, and since Japan doesn't talk much,_

_and because he hated Japan during WW2, and that Germans were to Romano as Japan was_

_to him, so he joined all that into "yappy"... Yeah... he's weird... Well have to go! Bye~_

_Love,_

_S. Korea!_

* * *

Yay, my first Korea story! Review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**S. Korea's Diary**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I went to China's house... And now I'm sad... China kept talking_

_about Japan... Well, I would be ok with that, if he was saying good things,_

_But he wasn't! Japan is one of my most favorite cousins. And we're all_

_family! Japan doesn't seem to fond of China either... But I get into arguments_

_with Hong Kong and we're still friends! Why aren't they? We all lived in the _

_same house, long ago... Is it because China gave us candy and not Japan?_

_Japan loves candy... Maybe I'll go over to Japan's house, with some candy!_

_That can be my excuse! Oh yeah, well whatever... Anyway now I'm going_

_to the store Bye~_

_Love,_

_S. Korea_

* * *

Here another entry of Korea's Diary! His feelings go up and down in these. Well, more to come! XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**S. Korea's Dairy**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I did something I regret. I got jealous of Germany and Italy._

_They can get so close to Japan, when his own cousin can't even!_

_But I kinda... maybe... overdid it. I kinda put them in a cage... And _

_now I don't know what to do! I can't tell Japan, he'll kill me! And_

_I can't let them go because they'll tell him! What will I do? Narg!_

_It's just that Japan ignores me when I talk but he doesn't ignore_

_Germany! A-And Italy gets to sleep with Japan! I can't even spend_

_the night at Japan's house, let alone sleep with him! You have no_

_Idea what I would give to sleep with Japan, at least once! Well I __have_

_ to go think of a plan. Can I erase their memories? Well, anyways I_

_have to go before my head explodes...Bye~_

_Love,_

_S. Korea_

* * *

Yeps, I'm evil. Just kiddin. What's he gonna do!? Is Korea forming a crush on Japan? XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Update**

Look at my profile page for my Story Schedule.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**S. Korea's Diary**

_Today... I kissed Japan! I don't know what came over me! I just..._

_I just had this... Feeling! And I... Just... Oh, man... I just couldn't_

_help it! Seriously!... I just feel like there are butterflies in my _

_tummy, when I'm near him... jesz I don't know what to do Mr._

_Diary! Or are you a Ms. or Mrs. Diary? Well... anyways He probably_

_ hates me! I ran away right after I kissed him! WHAT WILL I DO?_

_WHAT WILL I SAY? Dammit! I can't just say that I ate a really hot_

_pepper and had nothing to drink! Narg! Also I still have to deal with_

_Germany and Italy. Thery're still here! Japan also ask me if I had _

_seen them! GRRRRRRR! Well I'm off to think of a plan! Bye~_

_Love,_

_S. Korea_

* * *

WOW! XD well I disobeyed the Schedule, Oh well!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**S. Korea's Diary**

_Today is Valentines Day! I fixed all of my problems! Well the hard_

_way... This morning I woke up to the smell of yummy pastries_

_and hot apple juice... I got up to see why and I saw Japan sitting _

_at my table! He __seen me and said to come sit with him...Apparently_

_Germans are master escape artists and Germany was just waiting_

_to get Italy out too...So Italy called Japan, I guess Germany was_

_happy to leave well enough alone and not start another war. Well_

_so Japan asked me why I kidnaped them and... At first I didn't want _

_tell him but he pried it out of me! I told him how I was jealous of_

_them for being so close. I told him how I got mad and yelled at China_

_for talking bad about him. I told him about the butterflies I feel like_

_I've eaten when around him. I told him EVERYTHING! And where is_

_Japan now? He's sitting on my lap trying to see what I'm writing..._

_Don't worry Mr. or Mrs. or Ms. or whatever you are Diary, I will _

_never let him read you! Well now I have to lock you up FAR away _

_from Japan... So...Bye~_

_Love,_

"Gimmie that! Korea!"

S.

"What are you doing! Narg!"

Korea

"OW EH OOF"

* * *

I saved this for Valentines Day! XD


End file.
